Blood Rights
by InHonorOfPaintedSmile
Summary: Loranna Potter mastered Death. When she finds out she's been used and lied to, she takes matters into her own hands, and takes Death's advice. She leaves for the states. Manhattan, New York to be more precise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I've decided that I'll just write a story anyway. Hope you like it!**

Chapter One

Perceptions

Seventeen-year-old Loranna Potter sighed in exhaustion as her weary eyes surveyed the damage to Hogwarts and the grounds. "What will you do now, Master?"

Loranna looked over her shoulder to the entity beside her. "I don't know. I might just travel around a bit, before choosing where to settle. Where would you recommend, Death?"

Death smirked. He had shoulder length black hair, slightly wavy, dark grey eyes, - nearly black - and pale alabaster skin. He wore what looked like rock concert clothes, and shrugged.

"Why not go to the States, and meet them?" He suggested, smirking faintly as she considered it.

"Why not?" she repeated, sighing. "Well, if we're going to the states, we'd best go to Gringotts."

She turned on her heel, apparating to the goblin-run wizarding bank. Landing on the front steps, she quickly moved up and inside, going up to a teller.

"I would like to speak to the head of the Potter finances." She told the goblin, who - when realizing who was in front of him - told her to follow him.

In no time at all, they stood before a normal looking door. "Master Hillgunn, Lady Potter is here to see you." Loranna was confused. Lady?

"Enter." a deep voice called her in, and when beckoned she entered the room.

"Ah." The withered goblin behind the desk sighed. "At long last. I assume you received our summons?"

"Summons?" Loranna asked. "What summons? I've never gotten a letter from Gringotts in my life."

Hillgunn looked astounded. "Never?" At that horrified word, he quickly began barking orders to get him a list of all transactions made in the potter accounts.

Not even five minutes later another goblin ran in with the list which was quickly handed to Loranna. Shrugging, she looked it over.

_All transactions made within the Potter vaults._

_Molly Weasley - 100 galleons monthly._

_Albus Dumblecore - 1500 galleons yearly_

_Ron Weasley - 200 galleons monthly_

_Hermione Granger - 200 galleons monthly_

_Albus Dumbeldore - Potter invisibility cloak, various books and gems_

_Hermione Granger - various books and artifacts_

"I want it all back." Loranna's voice was colder than ice. "Plus interest."

Hillgunn grinned maliciously. "Will do."

**Hey gonna end it here. Will update every chance I can! Promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'd like to thank the seven people who reviewed, and everyone who favorite and followed Blood Rights. And to the haters, cuz I know I'll get them eventually, go suck it.**

**Xenocanaan: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Inu-kage: Thanks!**

**Candinaru25: Thanks! I can't wait to see what the traitors do either! I kinda just let the story flow, cuz if I try to plan ahead, it sucks.**

**917brat: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MidnightMelodyCreepy: Thanks! I appreciate your comment.**

**ClownWhosFeelnDown: Thanks! I hope it continues to be a good story.**

**Vestashearth: I don't know, we'll see what happens, won't we?**

***EDIT**  
><strong><span>Hey I put up a poll on who Loranna should be with! And yes, Death is an option<span>**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal~ I am a Line break ~alalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

"_Parseltongue."_

"Speech"

**Thoughts**

~Flashback~

Chapter Two

Found out

Loranna sighed as she looked around her new apartment. Looking at all the boxes piled up, she called out three names in succession.

"Dobby, Kreacher, Winky!" with each name, a house-elf appeared. Dobby and Winky each wore a suit and dress respectively, black cotton and a gold silk tie or bow. Kreacher, as the Black house-elf, wore a dark silver cotton suit with a black silk tie.

"Mistress has called her elves?"

"Yes." Loranna told them. "I want everything out and put away by the time I get back, so you'll have a few hours. I'm going out to explore. And," she held up a hand to stop the elves' objections. "I will have Cacilla with me."

Quickly leaving the penthouse apartment, Loranna's mind went back to what happened when she had set up a meeting in Gringotts for her and the thieves.

~What happened in Gringotts~

Loranna looked up at the group that had just entered the meeting room. This was one of Gringotts' best rooms, as it had truth spells and many more enchantments requiring honesty and revealing deceit. After she had seen the Potter finances, she demanded the Black finances, as she was Lady Potter-Black. She had control over the two – well, one – wealthiest families in the entirety of the U. K.

The Black finances hadn't been messed with, thankfully.

"Hey, why are we here, Lore?" Ron called out to her once he saw her sitting on a couch.

"Why doesn't everyone just sit down, then I'll answer your questions." Shrugging, everyone sat on the various couches.

"So," Loranna started, "who was going to tell me that they've been stealing from my vaults?"

At this statement, the room exploded into chaos. "HOW DARE YOU!" Molly Weasley shouted at her. "WE HAVE NOT BEEN STEALING ANYTHING FROM YOU, WHERE DID YOU HEAR THIS LIE!"

Loranna looked up at the Weasley Matriarch. "The goblins."

The room went silent. Everyone knew that if the goblins told you, it was true, no matter what. Loranna's eyes narrowed. "So," She said. "Mrs. Weasley."

Molly gulped, unsure if she wanted the girl to finish talking.

"Where did those monthly 100 galleons go? Toward your family? Or something else?"

"I never stole from you, Loranna." Molly tried to tell the girl, but was ignored.

"Ron. Where did the monthly 200 galleons go?" And after that, she called out names rapidly.

"Hermione, where did all the money, books and artifacts go?"

Of course there was passionate denial, but when Loranna brought out the list, the protestors went silent.

"I have told the goblins that I want all the money, books, and artifacts back. _Plus interest_."

She turned to the rest of the Weasleys, namely George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur, and Ginny. "I hold no ill will against you guys, but I have to cut ties from your wife and youngest son, Arthur. I hope we can still be friends. I have also set up a vault for you guys, but Molly, Ron, and Hermione cannot touch it, per my orders."

The only Weasley daughter ran and hugged Loranna. "I'm sorry Lore! I didn't know what they were doing!"

Loranna laughed. "It's fine, Gin."

~Present time~

Loranna tuned back into reality when she bumped into a boy, no older than twelve. "Whoa there!" She exclaimed, getting a good look at his face.

"P-Percy?!" Loranna gasped, causing the boy's head to snap up.

"Loranna?!" He exclaimed.

Another boy limped up, and asked Percy, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah." Percy grinned. "She's my older cousin!"

**Thought I'd leave it there. Thanks for reading, please favorite and review!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! My laptop is being retarded. It connects to the internet, but then nothing works! So I'm on my mom's desktop. And I just realized that I hadn't put the poll up, so it's up now, sorry!**

**Black- Abbyss: I promise that'll be explained in this chapter!**

**917brat: Okay, so somewhere in this chapter I'll explain exactly how they met, and how Loranna will change things!**

**Silver-eyedLadyofDarkness: Yes, but since Death is not an actual **_**being,**_** but an **_**entity,**_** anyone or thing in mythology related to Death is under her jurisdiction.**

**Inu kage: I am, and I hope to do it more frequently than how long it took to upload this!**

**Padfootette: Thanks! I'm glad you like Blood Rights!**

**This will have protective!Loranna, just warning you.**

Chapter Three

Finding Family and Meeting the Centaur

Loranna followed in amusement as Percy and his friend Grover led her to Percy's mom's apartment. "So, little fish, when did you and Grover become friends?"

The dark haired boy glared a little at the old nickname, while Grover laughed outright.

"We met this year." Percy huffed. "And why are you in New York, Anna?" The swift change in subject was not unnoticed.

"I'm here to see Sally, Percy. But that doesn't mean I won't spend time with you!" Loranna was deeply amused. Her little cousin was so adorable!

They finally arrived to the apartment, and walked in.

"Oh Merlin!" Loranna cried out, plugging her nose. "It smells like something died!"

Percy just shrugged. "It's Smelly Gabe." he said, as if that explained everything.

Loranna frowned, but nonetheless followed the two boys into the living room. At the table sat five fat, grimy men. One of the fat men looked up.

"You're home." This, obviously, was Smelly Gabe. His eyes landed on Loranna, and he leered. "Who's the girl?" Lust was prominent in the man's eyes.

"I am Loranna Potter-Black, and Percy's cousin. Who're you?" Loranna did her best 'Malfoy' act, even sneering at the end.

"I'm Gabe, Sally's husband. She doesn't have a niece!" Gabe exclaimed, right when Sally Jackson herself walked in.

"Yes I do, Gabe." Sally huffed, smiling warmly at Loranna. "How are you dear? Are Petunia and Vernon with you?" she looked worried at that thought.

"No, Aunt Sally." Loranna grinned. "I'm eighteen, so I left them and bought an apartment here, in New York."

"Not to be rude, or anything." Grover suddenly spoke up, looking at Sally. "But Percy needs to leave. Like, right now."

Sally suddenly had a terrified expression on her face, and herded the three of them into her. "We'll be going to a place where the three of you will be safe."

"Safe?" Percy and Loranna exclaimed at the same time. "Safe from what?"

Sally ignored the question and kept driving.

Loranna sat back in her seat, and thought about the first time she had met Percy and Sally.

~Loranna, age 9~

"Now you stay out of the way, girl." Uncle Vernon sneered at the six-year-old girl. "We're here to meet Petunia's youngest sister, Sally."

Loranna looked around in amazement, absently agreeing to her uncle's words. When Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia suddenly stopped, she knew they were at Sally's home.

Aunt Petunia rapped her knuckles smartly on the door, which opened to show a dark haired light eyed woman and child.

"Petunia!" The woman cried happily. "Percy," she turned to the boy, who looked to be at least three-years-old. Loranna looked at him with wide eyes. She had never seen anyone or anything so adorable!

"Percy, this is your Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley, and your other cousin Loranna." Percy lifted his head at her name, and reached out for her.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sally asked her, and even though Loranna knew she would be beaten black and blue later, she nodded.

~LALALALALALALALA~


End file.
